


I'll Be Yours

by shatterheart



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Boot Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Handsome Jack & Timothy Lawrence are Twins, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex Club, Shaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterheart/pseuds/shatterheart
Summary: Timothy Lawrence just wants to sit at home and watch some ECHOflix after work one night when gets roped into going to visit Pandora's Playbox, a sex club, with his twin brother, Jack.There, he meets the woman of his dreams, Miss Moxxi, and discovers some new kinks he never realized he had. Soon, he finds he can't get enough of her and the new lifestyle she helps him discover.(Femdom TiMoxxi AU)
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Pandora's Toybox

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me being horny on main after I finished the BL3 DLC. I needed some Tim/Moxxi with her in charge.... so here you go ;) 
> 
> Additional warnings (spoilers) can be found in the end notes

Timothy Lawrence is just sitting down in his room with a bowl of popcorn to do some channel surfing with his cat, Paws, one Friday night after a long shift at the coffee shop when his twin brother comes _loudly_ knocking on the door. The cheap door frame shakes precariously again and Timothy sighs. They’ll have to call the landlord again. 

“Lemme in, TimTams! Don’t try and ignore me this time, I know you’re in there!” Jack calls, “I smell your popcorn!” 

Timothy frowns, setting the bowl down, gently shooing Paws aside and going to open the door. He just wants to watch TV in peace and decompress after a day of getting yelled at over people’s coffee orders, but nothing was ever peaceful with Jack as his twin and roommate, unfortunately. 

“What is it, Jack?” He asks. He notices his brother looks all dressed up to go out, in his tightest jeans, tall boots and favourite leather jacket completing the ensemble. 

The only time Jack puts this much effort into his appearance is when he wants to get laid, which Timothy knows after a lifetime of living with his twin. 

“You going out? You want me to leave the door unlocked or something in case you forget the keys?” 

Jack steps into the room like he owns the place, as usual, and slings a casual arm around his twin’s shoulders, grinning in a way Timothy knows instinctively means _trouble_. 

“Nah, kiddo, _we’re_ going out!” Jack announces, like it’s already set in stone. 

Timothy sometimes wished he had Jack’s unflinching charisma, but mostly he’s just used to it. His brother’s big personality means Timothy’s spent most of his life in his shadow, usually which suits his introverted personality just fine. But it’s times like this that it’s sort of a pain. 

“No way, I don’t wanna go out, I just worked all day...” Timothy whines, glancing back to his popcorn and ECHOflix longingly. 

Jack ruffles his hair and cackles when Timothy tries to duck out from under his grip. 

“C’mon, Timmy, all you do is work and sit in your room and watch TV with your cat. Seriously, that can’t be healthy! I mean, when was the last time you even got laid? I’m just doing my big brother duties and helping you out here…” Jack says. 

“Big brother by like, 3 seconds Jack,” Timothy whines, his face lighting up in embarrassment. “And it’s none of your business the last time I got laid…” 

“So like, ages ago then, right kiddo? There’s probably cobwebs growing outta your dick or something!” Jack says, loudly bulldozing right over his protests.

“Ew, Jack...c’mon, I’m tired…and I don’t need to get laid...” Tim tries, but he can already tell by the expression on Jack’s face he won’t get very far. 

Timothy _does_ probably need to get laid, but the thing is, he _sucks_ at talking to people. Every time he meets a girl or guy he thinks is attractive he ruins it by opening his mouth and saying something embarrassing within the first couple of minutes. He’s nothing like Jack, who could probably smooth talk his way into the Queen’s bed if he wanted to. 

“Timmy, when was the last time since we graduated college that you talked to someone who wasn’t like, a customer at work, or me, or your cat! You need to get out, meet new people, let loose a little!” Jack persists.

“I meet people!” Timothy argues weakly.

“Like _who_? You haven’t dated since college and like, being the third wheel on Janey and Athena’s dates don’t count, kiddo…” 

“Well there’s...uh.” Tim winces. The only people he talks to anymore besides Jack and his cat are his college friends Janey, Athena ,and the customers at work. He supposes people asking him for coffee don’t exactly count. 

“You’ll wake right up when you see _this_ place, trust me!” Jack grins, switching tactics now that he senses Timothy’s resolve crumbling. Jack would never admit it, but he pouts at Timothy right then, going right for the kill.

“Also, my partner Nisha can’t come, and you wouldn’t leave your dear brother who you love with all your heart allllll alone in a club right?” 

“Oh my god, _Jack_ ,” Timothy groans, but he’s always been weak to Jack’s pouting face and he’s always really sucked at saying no. He’s a people pleaser.

It’s gotten them both into plenty of trouble, and Timothy is suddenly reminded of the time in ninth grade when Jack convinced him to play 7 minutes in heaven with his crush Roland, and Timothy, really drunk on too much spiked punch, had puked all over him in the closet. The boy and his friends had never spoken to him and Jack again. 

“Fine, where is this freakin’ place then? We aren’t staying long and I’m not bringing anyone home, I’m exhausted...” Timothy concedes. 

“Atta boy, Timmy! And don’t worry about this place, It’s a surprise! You’ll love it, I promise, I’ve been going for months...” Jack grins, ruffling Timothy’s hair once more triumphantly before sauntering to the doorway. 

“Now get changed, you’re not wearing your ugly cheeto-stained sweatpants to this kinda club. Also! I called a taxi and it’s coming in half an hour so move your scrawny ass!” 

“Wait, what the hell, I didn’t even agree before you called it!” Timothy groans, but Jack has already disappeared into their living room, snickering. 

Timothy sighed, staring at his popcorn one last time despondently before turning to dig through his closet. His cat meows at him and he’s sure she’s laughing at him.

* * *

Jack takes one look at Timothy’s outfit and groans, narrowing his mismatched eyes.

“Timmy, kiddo, baby brother….what are those.” 

Timothy looks down at his hoodie, jacket, and loose jeans in confusion. 

“My clothes?” He says, though the exasperated look Jack’s giving him makes him turn it into a question.

“You can’t wear _that_ to _this_ club.” Jack laughs. 

“Well, what do I wear then?!” Timothy huffed, “This is what I always wear, and it’s not like you'll tell me what _this_ club is!” 

Jack rummages through Timothy’s closet for a bit before sighing dramatically. 

“How did I get _all_ the hot genetics and sense of fashion! Did I eat it all from you in the womb?” Jack moans dramatically, grabbing Timothy’s arm and dragging him to his own room. 

“Jack, we look the same...we’re literally twins…” Timothy argues weakly as Jack scrounges though his war zone of a closet for something for Timothy to wear. 

Ten minutes later and Jack’s somehow wrangled him into the tightest pair of jeans he’s ever worn. He can’t believe Jack goes around in public in these, because there’s no way any of Tim’s boxers will fit under these...which is sort of weird. He tries not to think too much about it. Timothy sighs and tugs at the hem of the borrowed shirt, uncomfortable with the way it exposes the freckled skin of his collarbone. 

“This, this is weird! Why can’t I just wear my own clothes? And how come you get a cool jacket and I have to look all...you know. This isn’t like, some weird sex club or something? Jack, if you’re taking me to some weird sex club...” Timothy complains as Jack screws around with his hair. 

“Trust me, Timmy, this is perfect for _you_. You’ll be thanking me when some hot piece of ass wants...a piece of your ass.” Jack says, laughing at his own joke and shoving Timothy towards the door before he can mess with the outfit too much. 

“Now let’s go, kiddo, car’s here and it’s time for Jack to get laid!” 

Timothy rolls his eyes. He hates when Jack refers to himself in the third person.

* * *

This _has_ to be a sex club, Timothy thinks with wide eyes as the taxi drops them off at a place called ‘ _PANDORA’S PLAYBOX’_ in neon lights on the sign. 

He panics a little as Jack leads him to the entryway where a huge, intimidating guy stands guard. Timothy tries his best to keep behind Jack’s wider, self-confident posture, his own shoulders slumping inwards with his nerves. Why is he not surprised Jack lied to him? How does he keep falling for it and getting into these types of situations again?

“Jack, oh my god, this _is_ a sex club isn’t it?” Timothy hisses, but his brother just ignores him to pull out his ID and face the doorman with a charming smile. 

“Hey, Wil!” Jack grins, dropping his ID into the Wilhem’s giant paw. 

“Jack. Back so soon? Didn’t know you had a twin,” Wilhelm rumbles, eyeing Timothy from where he's trying to disappear behind his brother.

“Oh yeah, this is my baby bro Timmy! He’s uh, _new_ , so go easy, huh?” Jack laughs, tugging Timothy out from behind him to slap him on the back playfully. 

“Timothy. ID please,” Wilhelm rumbles, and Timothy scrambles for his his wallet with the requested ID. He doesn’t even know if he wants to be here, but the huge guy is terrifying and Timothy’s not about to get on his bad side. 

The huge man scans the ID into a small handheld device before handing it back to him. 

“You’re both good,” he says, stepping aside so they can enter. “Have _fun_.”

This is one hundred percent a fucking sex club, Timothy realizes quickly as they enter the establishment. 

The club is dark in atmosphere, with various coloured mood lighting accenting certain areas. There’s a fancy bar, done up with colourful neon lights similar in style to the one outside. People are chatting around the dimly lit tables, having fun on the dance floor, or in various states of undress and rather...interesting outfits. Classy music plays over the speakers, but not so loud that Tim can’t hear the sound of a woman crying out as she’s _spanked_ on platform lit in red across the room. 

“Jack, you said it wasn’t a _sex_ thing!” Timothy hisses again as they walk through the crowd of people. Timothy ducks behind his brother nervously, his cheeks burning, as his twin leads him past a person in a hood lounging in a shiny latex one-piece tied to a long bench and a guy who’s having his dick sucked by two very eager, collared kneeling men. Finally they reach a small booth uplit in blue in the back of the room. 

Timothy scrambles into the booth, mismatched eyes wide as a pair of round saucers as he stares at his brother in absolute shock. 

Jack snorts are the look on his twin’s face. 

“C’mon, Timmy, you would’ve never come if I didn’t lie a little!” Jack defends himself. 

“Um, yeah!” Timothy squeaks, “I can’t believe you come here all the time! Who are all these people?” 

“Oh my god, live a little, baby brother!” Jack smiles, eyes already swaying from his twin to the various acts of debauchery happening around them. “Let loose, you know...get pegged!” 

“J-Jack!” Tim whines, shyly averting his eyes to his lap when it seems like there’s no where he can safely look without getting an eyeful of _something_. “I can’t believe you dragged me here with you!” 

“Don’t worry so much, these people are cool, totally safe. They check criminal records at the door! Just try and relax. Take it all in. You don’t gotta do anything you don’t want to, you know. People are really respectful here...way more than at some normal club, I promise. You know you can trust me, Timmy. I just want you to have fun, okay?” Jack sighs, turning to face him. He gives Timothy a reassuring smile. 

Timothy feels himself relaxing a little. Maybe he’s overreacting a bit..

He’s a bit anxious, but he knows despite his brother’s joking, Jack wouldn’t put him in a situation that was actually dangerous. If Jack said it was safe...well. Jack often had a weird way of asking for support in things, Timothy knew, and he _was_ trusting Timothy by showing him this part of his life. 

Tim could just sit at this table until Jack decided they were done and then Timothy could go back home to his cat and his warm bed. It’s not like anyone was forcing him to participate anyways. 

“Well, of course I trust you, Jack, I just...I’m just really surprised, I guess…” Timothy says, biting his lip. 

Some people come by their table before Jack could reply. Timothy looks up at the unfamiliar woman’s voice.

“Oh, hey, Jack! Didn’t know you were coming by this week, what with Nisha out of town!” says a blue haired woman. 

She is dressed in a tight yellow bodysuit that shows off her arms. Her blue tattoos glow vibrantly in the blue light of the club. A muscular, blond haired man stands behind her, a heavy collar and leash connecting him to her thin wrist. Timothy blushes brightly and averts his eyes nervously when he realizes the blond man is wearing nothing but a pair of tiny leather shorts and a ball gag. Timothy realizes maybe his and Jack’s outfits are _way_ more tame than what most of the patrons of this club wear. 

“Heya! Yeah Nish had some work shit to take care of, so...” Jack greets them casually, seemingly unconcerned with their state of dress. 

“Ooh, and who’s this cutie?” The blue haired woman purrs, grinning wolfishly at Timothy. 

“This is my twin brother, Timothy. It’s his first night, so he’s a little _nervous_ ,” Jack continues, grinning in return. 

“Um, h-hi!” Timothy stutters, eyes darting between them, trying to be polite despite his nerves. 

“Hi Timothy. I’m Maya, and this is my sub, Axton. He’s been _bad_ tonight, so he can’t talk right now,” she smirks, taking a seat at their table casually. 

Timothy watches with wide eyes as Axton folds to his knees neatly beside her chair, cushioned by the foam flooring under the table. He sets his head on her knee and she pets his short hair softly as they talk.

“Don’t be nervous, Timothy, everyone has to start somewhere,” Maya smiles, her eyes looking so very blue in the light above their table. She’s very beautiful, Timothy thinks, but kind of scary too. 

“Oh, uh, thanks?” Timothy replies. He’s not sure where he’s “starting” but he’s too embarrassed to ask what she’s talking about. 

Jack and Maya keep chatting, making small talk about their lives and mutual acquaintances in the club. Timothy bites his lip, zoning out a bit and fiddling with a drink napkin on the table. He’s honestly surprised they’re just talking about every day normal things while there’s a man kneeling on the floor next to them. 

They’ve been chatting for a while, well they’ve been chatting and Timothy’s been listening, before another person approaches the table. 

He’s a tall, lanky man with auburn hair and a boyish, handsome face. He is also tattooed, a detailed design in blue ink from his left pectoral all the way down his left arm. He’s only wearing a pair of tiny black shorts similar to Axton’s, but no collar. 

“Hi,” the man smiles shyly, before dropping to his knees in front of Jack and setting his head on the outgoing twin’s thigh.

Timothy stares in shock, but Jack just smirks and spreads his legs a little, giving the tall man more place to settle comfortably. 

“Oh, and who are _you_ , baby? My name is Jack.” Jack croons, running a hand through the man’s auburn hair casually. 

“Rhys.” Rhys mumbles, nuzzling at Jack’s thigh. 

“Well, Rhysie, you free tonight?” Jack grins, voice low. 

“Yes, Jack…” Rhys purrs, looking up at the twin with dark eyes. 

“Well, you heard the man,” Jack grins, carefully shifting Rhys’s head aside to he can stand. 

“W-Wait, Jack!” Timothy says nervously. He wants Jack to have...fun and everything, but he’s sort of nervous to be left here alone with these new people. 

Rhys looks between them playfully. “He can come too if he wants,” he says, eyes half lidded.

Jack snorts and shakes his head.

“No no, Rhysie, you’re all mine. Timmy, you’ll be okay. Just hang around here and chill until I’m done, okay? Remember, you can always say no.” 

“Ah, okay…um, have fun then,” Timothy conceded, though he watched as Jack and Rhys headed off to one of the back rooms together, his brother’s hand low on the lanky man’s hip. Rhys looks at Jack like he’s the cat who got the cream. 

“Jack’s always popular here, I think most of us have played with him at some point or another,” Maya laughs as they depart. “He’s lucky Nisha is so generous with him.” 

“Nisha?” Timothy parrots dumbly. 

“Oh, you really _are_ new, huh, cutie? Nisha’s his usual partner. But she lets him play around with other subs when she’s not in the club,” Maya laughs, petting Axton’s head when he squirms a little. “I’d never do that for my Axton here, but everyone’s different!” 

“Oh, um, guess Jack doesn’t really talk about his life at this club much...” Timothy says. 

Dom? Sub? The unfamiliar terms echoed in Timothy’s head when he looked around curiously. Did that mean Jack usually kneels at this Nisha person’s feet the way Rhys had just done to him? Or does she kneel at his? What else does everyone get up to?

He could figure out pretty quickly what the words meant depending on what he was seeing around him, but he was still surprised Jack had just...brought him here. Then again, it was sort of a _Jack_ thing to just casually dump all this on him on once instead of warning him first, Timothy supposed. 

“Guess not,” Maya grins, checking her phone. “Well, my boy’s punishment is almost up so I’ve gotta go...take care of him. Why don’t you get a drink or something while you wait for Jack? Relax a little...” Maya suggests.

“Oh, um, yeah, thanks! See you!” Timothy agrees.

Maya gets up and walks away, Axton crawling behind her eagerly to one of the back rooms. Timothy’s left wondering what on earth _taking care of Axton_ entails for a bit, biting his lip and shifting in his seat. This whole place is really strange but, sort of interesting too. A little thrill goes through him as he sits quietly at the table, observing all of the different acts happening around him. 

The people here seem completely unashamed in their activities, going around and asking and taking what they want without the usual social niceties. It’s kind of strange, but Timothy finds it a little refreshing, too. 

He guesses he’s been in his own mind for a while because he barely notices someone sitting next to him until she speaks.

“Hey there, sugar. You look awfully familiar...” a melodious voice drawls playfully. 

Timothy looks up, and his jaw nearly drops at the sight of the woman before him. 

The woman in front of him is easily the most beautiful person in this club in Timothy’s opinion. She’s pale with large, vibrant teal eyes lined in dark smokey makeup and full, blood red lips that smirk at Timothy playfully. Her hair is wavy and dark, pulled up in a complicated style that perfectly frames her heart shaped face. She’s also wearing a thick, black leather choker from which little teardrop crystal charms dangle and catch the light from above. 

The woman is in a skin tight, red corset-style dress, and Tim’s eyes are helplessly drawn to how her voluptuous breasts are nearly spilling out of the cups. There’s a pretty little heart tattoo on the pale skin of her left breast, and Timothy swallows the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth at the sight. Good lord, she’s...she’s so beautiful that his heart pounds in his chest the longer he sees her. 

Timothy forces himself to look back at her face, his voice high with nerves and he struggles to form words. 

“Hi!” Timothy finally gets out, feeling the heat rise to his face rapidly as she blinks long, dark eyelashes at him curiously. 

“Hi, darling. You’re definitely not Jack, then…” she replies.

“Oh, uhhh. Nope! Not Jack! His twin! I mean, fuck, Timothy, my name is Timothy?” 

Oh god, there he was with the tongue tied in front of hot people thing again. Why was he _like_ this? Oh my god, she was going to walk away. He’s totally blown it, he knows it! The one time a hot person approaches him in a fucking sex club and he immediately blows it...

She laughs, sweet-sounding and clearly amused, but not mean. 

“He didn’t tell me he had such a handsome brother. It’s nice to meet you, Timothy. My name is Moxxi.” 

“Moxxi…” Timothy sighs. God. Even her name is beautiful. He can’t believe Moxxi is talking to _him_ , of all people. 

“Well, Timothy, you gonna stare with that pretty mouth open all night or are you gonna buy a girl a drink?” She drawls, patting him on the thigh playfully with her small hands. 

Timothy blinks, dick twitching in his too-tight jeans at the touch. He forces his mouth closed and struggles to compose himself even just a little. God, he can do this. She’s just a woman. A really, really hot fucking woman. 

“Sure, uh, what do you like, Moxxi?” He asks. 

“How about a cosmopolitan, handsome?” She smiles. 

Timothy nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get out of the seat. 

“Oh, I’m, yeah, I’ll get that for you! Drink, at the bar, be right back!” He stutters, heading to the bar before he makes a bigger fool of himself. 

He places the order, somehow blessedly without stuttering, waiting by the bar as the bartender mixes Moxxi’s drink. He blinks down at the surface of the bar, eyes wide and trying to psych himself up. Warmth builds in his stomach when he thinks about how sexy she was. He looks back across the bar, watching curiously as a grey haired man kneels beside his muscular mistress. 

Timothy swallows, taking Moxxi’s drink and slowly making his way back to their table so as to not spill it with his sweaty hands. Should he...should he kneel too, when he gets there? Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do here? Jack said he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do...but Timothy finds he kind of _wants to_.

He looked back up at Moxxi’s seated form as he got closer. Timothy noticed for the first time she wore a pair of shiny white stiletto boots that laced all the way up to her knees, the heel so tall and pointy he was sure she’d be nearly his height if she stood next to him. 

He handed her the pink drink. The confident way she smirked at him while folding one long, stocking-clad leg over the other made his knees go really weak. Before he knew it, he felt his knees hit the foam flooring and he blinked at up her with wide mismatched eyes, freckled cheeks burning. Oh god, _okay_ , he was doing this, wasn’t he? 

“Oh, _look at you_ , sugar. You wanna play, Timothy?” she purred, setting the drink down on the table and running her red-lacquered fingernails through his hair, messing up the careful style Jack had moulded it into a while ago now. 

Timothy swallowed back an embarrassing sound, crawling forward and clumsily resting his head on her warm thigh the way he’s seen the others do earlier. He couldn’t explain it, but it just felt right. He just knew he _really_ wanted to kneel for her. 

“ _Yes._ ” he replied breathlessly. 

“There you go, good boy,” Moxxi praises, and Timothy couldn’t help the sudden jolt of arousal he felt when she called him a good boy. He bit his lip, lifting a trembling hand to gently grip her ankle through the shiny boot, shifting his knees apart a little to get more comfortable at her feet. 

Timothy swallowed, suddenly realizing that he was achingly hard in Jack’s too-tight jeans, so much so that the swollen head of his cock was pressing up against the fly a little painfully. Oh, when had _that_ happened? 

He shifted his hips forward a little, trying to subtly alleviate some of the pressure without her noticing, biting back a hiss when he accidentally brushed his bulge against her boot. He quickly eased this hips away, not wanting to creep her out with his body’s... reactions. I mean, this was a _sex_ club, but that didn’t mean she wanted some guy she just met’s dick against her. 

Moxxi continued to pet his hair, casually sipping her drink, when she suddenly eased the tip of her boot right between his legs, pressing it firmly against the hard on he was trying so hard to hide. 

He couldn’t help the squeak that escaped his lips at the pressure. He looked up at her with wide eyes, expecting her to look disgusted or laugh that he was down here hard as hell against her nice shoes. 

Instead, she was looking down at him and smiling, teal eyes glittering playfully. _Oh_. Oh, she was so beautiful. Timothy couldn’t believe it. 

“And what do we have here, handsome?” She asked, nudging her boot against his dick more firmly as if to point at it. 

“Oh, I’m sorry?” Timothy stuttered, trying to pull his hips away, only to have her grin wolfishly and follow the movement, her boot dragging along the line of his cock that felt like it was nearly exploding out of his jeans at this point. 

“No need to be sorry. You like my boots, huh, pretty boy?” She purred.

“Ah, yes, Moxxi!” He gasped, unable to help the way his hips stuttered forward into the pressure. Oh god, Timothy doesn’t think he’s ever been this fucking hard in his whole life, and he’s just been sitting here pressing his still-clothed dick against her boot on the floor of some club. 

For some reason, _that_ thought makes even more heat shoot down to his belly and he exhales shakily, jerking his hips forward into Moxxi’s foot again as precum oozes from the head of his cock, making a wet spot on the front of his jeans. 

She just laughed, the sound charming and melodic, and gripped his hair firmly until he stills his thrusting hips and looks back up at her with glassy, mismatched eyes. 

“Oh, look at those pretty eyes. Now, that’s _Miss_ Moxxi to you, baby.” She purrs, and _oh_ , that sends another spark of electricity through Timothy that has him nearly shutting his eyes. 

He likes the way her small hands feel gripping his hair. He likes...he likes the authority in her smooth voice and the way she calls him pet names, like he’s special to her. His cock feels like it’s going to burst out of his jeans, hot and wet and sticky, and he feels dazed, like he’s just had lots of alcohol, but Tim knows he’s not even had a single drop. 

“Yes, Miss Moxxi...” He breathes, tongue feeling too big in his mouth. 

She reaches down suddenly, tapping at his cheek gently and he blinks up at her owlishly, feeling the haze fade a little. 

“How about you doing, Timothy? You okay? You’re going down awful fast...” She asks, beautiful eyes filled with concern and Timothy feels like his heart is going to explode with the sudden rush of affection he feels. 

He blinks back the cotton filling his head for a moment to look up at her curiously. He’s not really sure what she means.

Timothy supposes it’s a...it’s a little weird he’s sitting here on the floor humping her foot like a dog but he can’t hide that he really, really likes it, but surely that’s not the weirdest thing happening in this club right now? He appreciates her concern though, and he hopes she’ll let him continue. 

“Yes...it’s okay…” he breathes.

“Good, Timothy,” she praises. “Now why don’t you reach under the table and take out your cock for me? You must be _aching_ in those tight little jeans,” 

Timothy swallows hard, trembling, sweaty fingers going to the zipper of his jeans as if on autopilot. He frees his cock with a sigh, the back of his neck burning. He knows it’s too dark for anyone besides Moxxi to see and he’s facing away from everyone, but he feels strange to have his cock out in public. 

Strange, but, it’s...it’s sort of really hot too, that she’s completely dressed and he’s at her feet with just his dick out. He bites his lip to hold in another embarrassing high-pitched whine as she leans down a little to look at him. He feels the thick vein in his cock pulse in time with his heartbeat under her heated gaze, as if it’s excited she’s inspecting it. 

“Pretty cock for a pretty boy,” she smirks, leaning back up to take a small sip of her drink. He grips her other ankle gently, moaning a little. She has such nice lips. She has such nice _everything_. Timothy squirms eagerly, his exposed cock feeling tight and overheated in the warm air of the club. He just wants her so badly. 

She spreads her thighs a little to rearrange the position of her boot and he stifles a gasp as her legs part enough for him to get a glimpse of her teal blue panties between them. It’s dark, but he’s pretty sure they’re silk and he can’t help the way his head jerks forward, mouth pooling with saliva. He really wants to taste her.

“Not tonight, sugar,” She grins, tightening the grip on his hair as if sensing his thoughts. He whines, though he lets her pull his head away from her. God, he’d do anything to get his mouth on her. He bets she’s really pretty underneath those silky panties too. 

“Well, I’ll make you a deal, sugar. You grind that pretty cock against my feet and manage to cum before I finish my drink...and I’ll let you lick these boots you like so much clean for me. How does that sound?” 

“Ah, yes, Miss Moxxi…” Timothy agreed, cock bobbing eagerly as he shifted closer. He’s just happy she wants anything to do with him, quite frankly. The implication that there might be _another_ night makes his heart pound. God, he hopes so. He still can’t believe this is happening to _him_. 

This was the hottest thing that’s _ever_ happened to him. He could barely hear the club around them anymore, only focused on Moxxi’s voice and the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, Timothy?” Moxxi chuckles. 

The first touch of the shiny fabric against the bare skin of his cock makes him whimper, eyes sliding shut at the too-rough friction against his sensitive cockhead. But then he thrusts forward a few more times and the near-pain starts to feel _good_. He sighs as his cock starts drooling more sloppy strings of slick precum all over the surface of Moxxi’s shoe. 

Moxxi shifts her foot, pressing the rounded toe of her boot up behind his balls and against the space behind them. Timothy shouts, the sharp jolt of pleasure against the sensitive area nearly sending him over the edge already. 

He muffles his next moans against her thigh, trying to keep himself from drooling messily all over her delicate stockings. He looks up from his frantic thrusting to see that she only has about a single swallow of her bright pink drink left in the glass. 

The urgency sends another wicked jolt through him and he sobs a little as she tugs on his hair again. 

“You better hurry up and cum for me, boy...” Moxxi says, looking completely put together still despite Timothy’s desperate hips jerking into her leg so hard the soft, plush skin of her thigh was quaking with the movements. She smirked down at him, and something about the way she looks then, or maybe it’s the tone of her voice, or the way she demands he cum for her that sets him off.

“Oh, _oh!_ Miss!” Timothy cries, humping forward frantically as his cock starts to pulse, sending hot, gooey ropes of cum all over her boot and the floor below them. His vision feels like it’s whiting out even as he slams his eyes shut.

He pants raggedly, dazed and feeling oddly like he’s floating, even though he knows he’s just sitting here on the floor with a slowly softening cock under the table. 

“Ooh, you made it, sugar.” Moxxi smiles after he’s finished, and Timothy blinks slowly, smiling back at her. She’s so beautiful, he thinks for what must be the hundredth time that night. 

“Good boy...look at you…go on, clean them up...” Moxxi laughs, petting him a little harder when he slumps bonelessly against her thigh. 

He giggles. He likes how she laughs, and he goes down easily when she nudges his head down to his mess on her boots. He lets his tongue loll out, licking up his own streaks of cum in broad strokes, barely noticing the salty taste, until she laughs again, pulling her boot away from him carefully. 

“You got it all, handsome.” Moxxi grins, and Timothy blinks. He hadn’t even noticed, so eager to please her that he just kept his tongue going on the shiny fabric over and over.

She smiles gently again and reaches down, tucking his soft cock away in his jeans and patting him there gently. He huffs, inching forward on trembling knees to rest his head back on her plush thigh. 

“Wow, must have been a while for you, huh? Never seen someone go down so fast,” she chuckles, stroking his hair gently. He shivers, pushing his head into the touch. 

Timothy has no idea what she’s talking about, but he likes the sound of her voice, and he feels all warm right now, so he lets himself drift a little as she pets him. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, drifting away all warm at Moxxi’s feet before he hears more voices and a person approach the table. 

Timothy furrows his brow, the warm syrupy feeling dissipating a little as he tries to focus on something besides the gentle petting of her small hands on his hair. 

The voices mumble on above them then finally come into focus as Timothy sits up a little straighter. 

“Really, Mox? His first time here and you zone right in on my baby brother, huh? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you weren’t over me, which like...fair, no one gets over _me_...” Someone says loudly, and oh! That’s Jack! 

“Jack!” Timothy giggles, peeking his head up from under the table to smile happily at his twin. “You came back!” 

“Hey, Timmy. Guess you found someone to have fun with after all…even if it’s my _ex_.” Jack blinks down at him, his expression caught somewhere between fondness and exasperation as he looks between them. 

“We barely saw each other, Jack, just a couple of dates together before you decided you couldn’t handle it, remember?” Moxxi purrs, smirking at the other twin playfully. “Besides, I think I like your Timothy here a lot better. He’s a _good_ boy.” 

“Oh c’mon, now _that’s_ just bad taste! _Everyone_ likes me better!” Jack teases, though he’s grinning playfully as he eases into the booth with them, drink in hand. He seems in better spirits since returning from the back after his time with Rhys, so Timothy’s glad his brother had a good time even if the other man is now nowhere to be seen. 

“But seriously, you were careful with him right?” Jack continues, voice lowering. 

Timothy just eases back down between their feet, head pillowing on Moxxi’s thigh. He feels safe down here, resting a little while Moxxi and Jack chat playfully above him. 

* * *

Eventually, Jack announces it's time for them to leave and Timothy lets Moxxi ease him out from under the table. His legs tingle a little bit from being folded so long but he feels clearer now, still happy, but less like his mind is all syrupy. He guesses she just has that kind of effect on him. Timothy knows it’s not the first time he’s felt so dazed after sex, so he’s not really that surprised. He is surprised it lasted so long, though.

He smiles helplessly as Moxxi stands, leaning in close to him. With her big hair and shoes, she almost reaches his full height. 

“Well, it’s been fun, sugar.” She says, “Thank you for being such a good boy for me.”

He blushes and stutters a bit as she pulls a napkin off the table and a pen from her purse, writing her number in a big, loopy scrawl. Underneath, she signs _Miss_ and presses a bright red lipstick kiss to the paper before folding it and sliding it into his hands.

“Give me a call if you wanna come and play with me again, handsome.” She purrs, before turning to head back to the bar, hips swaying. 

Timothy watches her go, hands wrinkling the napkin and sure his jaw is practically on the floor. 

“Fuck’s sake, Timmy, lets go before you get those jeans covered in your own cum or something,” Jack snorts, grabbing his brother’s arm and leading him to the door. Timothy laughs. He doesn’t know the half of it. 

Timothy grins all the way home despite his brother’s teasing.


	2. Pandora's Toybox: Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy works up the courage to finally give Moxxi a call and they try some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> New tags added for this chapter's contents: Shaving, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Cock-Slapping, Cock Rings

Despite all the teasing Timothy gets from his brother for actually doing something at the club with Moxxi, Jack seems to actually be happy that Timothy had a good time. He tries to awkwardly apologize for it, in the way that Jack apologizes for things, which is cooking Tim’s favourites for dinner until Timothy reassures him it’s  _ okay _ . 

He guesses Jack feels guilty for bringing him to the club without any more information first, but Timothy is actually really grateful he went because the time he spent with Moxxi was probably the best night of his life. Not that he tells Jack that, because then his twin would be insufferable, and honestly, Tim could do with more of Jack’s home cooked lasagne. 

The problem is, Timothy hasn’t jacked off so much since he was in his teen years, but now he gets off nearly every night thinking about what he did with Moxxi in the club last Friday and he’s starting to get a little  _ sore _ . 

On the third night, Jack just groans loudly and slams on the wall for him to “shut up already, I  _ know _ you had fun” then he texts Tim links to various websites about the club they went to and BDSM in general, writing in all caps underneath to “educate yourself and stop loudly creaming your pants over Moxxi already, OMG I have to work tomorrow”. 

Timothy blushes, and makes sure to put some music on the muffle the sounds next time. Timothy also learns more than he thought existed about what people could  _ do _ at clubs like Pandora’s Toybox.

He learns as much as he can about the type of play and and Moxxi did together, about dommes and subs and subspace and suddenly a lot of Timothy’s past reactions in bed with his old partners make a  _ lot _ more sense. 

He boots up his old college laptop, to research some more on his own, including a couple of furtive porn searches using the new terms he’s just learned. He discovers what they did with her boots was called. He nearly rubs himself raw again watching some of those and thinking about Moxxi, and god, how did he not know about this kind of sex before? 

One video leads to another and soon Timothy discovers plenty of new things he’d love to try with her, if he could just get up to courage to actually fucking call her. 

Timothy really wants to meet with her again, but he’s kind of nervous about it now that he knows so much more about what they could be doing together. He just...wants so much, but he’s a little embarrassed about the idea of calling her up to talk about what they did. 

What if he fucks up and she doesn’t want him anymore, or she was just being nice because he was new to the club or because he looks like Jack? He knows...well, he realizes they should just  _ talk _ about it, like the websites and forums Jack sent him suggest, but he stares at the number on the napkin all week between shifts at work, too insecure to make the first move. 

It’s nearly next Friday when Jack catches him pacing in his room nervously, staring between the napkin and the his phone as if one of them will suddenly grow teeth and bite him. 

“Jesus, kiddo, just call her already!” Jack groans, pausing in Timothy’s open doorway to watch Timothy pace. 

“Oh, Jack!” Timothy startles. “I mean, I wasn’t gonna…” 

“Tim, seriously? She gave you her number, what’s the problem? You read those sites I sent you right, and you still want her? Realized you’re the biggest bottom ever and want her to domme you? Just call her and tell her already!” Jack says, folding his arms to grin at his brother. 

Tim sighs, not even trying to pretend he doesn’t want exactly what Jack just suggested. He bites his lip,  staring between the phone and the napkin anyways.

“I know, but like...what if she secretly hates me? Or I fuck up? Or I, I embarrass myself again, like always?” Timothy babbles. 

Jack sighs, coming in to pat his twin on the shoulder. 

“Kiddo. C’mon, I’ve been there a bunch of times and I’ve never seen anything like that happen with anyone she does scenes with. Hell, I’ve literally dated her and she’s never done anything she doesn’t want to. If she doesn’t want you, you’ll know. ” 

“Well, yeah, but...I mean...what if I do something awkward or upset her or…” Timothy rambles.

“You guys talk about it...that’s the whole point of this kind of thing. You talk about what you want, what you don’t want, then you go on and do it, everyone’s happy, wham bam! Easy!” Jack says, rubbing his back. 

“ _ You _ make it sound so easy, Jack. Maya told me you’ve been with half the club! How the hell did you manage to ask that many people?” Tim whines.

“And  _ you _ make it sound so complicated for nothing. Do you wanna do whatever you did the other night, which I don’t want to know about, again? Just give her a call, Timmy. Trust me, if she didn’t like you, she wouldn’t have wasted her time.” Jack reassures him. 

Timothy sighs, wiping his sweaty palms off on his pants and reaches for the phone. 

“Okay. But get out, and no listening in, I’m nervous enough…” Timothy says. 

“Yikes, do you think I wanna listen to you whine at her to like, step on you or something, TimTams?” Jack huffs, grabbing the cat on the way out. 

“And I’m taking Paws, she doesn’t need to hear you getting your jollies off anymore than usual!” He teases, going into the living room and turning his video games on loudly. Soon, the sound of his brother shooting pixelated things for stress relief echos through the apartment and Tim sighs, relieved that he’ll have some privacy. 

He takes a deep breath and dials her number, his heart thumping against his chest. 

“Hello?” Moxxi says, and Timothy feels his whole body go warm at the melodious sound of her voice. 

“Um, hi, is this Moxxi? This is uh, Timothy, from the bar last week…” Timothy says nervously. 

“Oh, hi there, sugar.” Moxxi purrs, voice low, “I was starting to think I’d scared you off and you’d never call.” 

“Ah, um, sorry! I was, um, nervous…” Timothy breathes, fiddling with his bedspread between trembling fingers with the hand he’s not using to hold the phone to his ear. 

Moxxi giggles, not unkindly. “Sounds like it, baby. You don’t need to be so nervous around me. Now, why don’t you tell me why you’ve called?” 

Timothy bites his lip, but the subtle order makes it easier for him to collect his thoughts. 

“I uh, I did some research about...BDSM and, the club. What we did the other day. And I’m...um, I’d really like to see you again? I mean, if you want, I mean, I understand if not…” he babbles. 

Moxxi giggles again. The sound makes Timothy feel warm. 

“Oh yeah? You know, I had a feeling you were new to all this. I’m glad you’ve taken an interest. I’d love to show you the ropes, now that I know you’re seriously interested.” 

“Oh, I’d...yes. Please.” Timothy agrees, biting his lip. They haven’t even really said anything too suggestive but he feels his cock twitching in his loose sweatpants anyways. He loves her voice. 

“What do you say to meeting up again tomorrow night? I could reserve us a room in the back of the club. I have a couple ideas I’d like to try with you, sugar, but we could discuss those more in person.” 

“Yes! I mean, gosh, um, you've been thinking about me?” Timothy blurts out, tightening his grip on the bedspread. 

“Of course, sugar,” Moxxi purrs. “You know, I’d really like to make a  _ good boy _ like you  _ all _ mine and I know a couple ways to do it.” 

Timothy sucks in a breath, his cock almost all the way hard now. Hers. Good god, he would  _ really _ like that. 

“Yes, please!” Timothy breathes. He pants a little, free hand inching towards his cock slowly. He knows it’s maybe a little weird to try and touch himself while on the phone with her. But he’s just...her voice is so…

“Hands off the goods, Timmy.” Moxxi orders, voice stern. 

Timothy’s left hand freezes from where he’s just started rubbing the hard line of his dick through his sweatpants. 

“Oh, um! How’d you know?” He squeaks out. 

She laughs. He bites his lip, forcing his hand to grip the bedspread instead. 

“I can hear you panting all eager through the phone, boy. Now, I want you to listen real close.” 

“A-Ah, yes Miss…” Timothy breathes, the name falling from his lips without thinking. 

“Good boy,” Moxxi praises, “Now, do you think you can do two things for me, baby?” 

“Yes,” Timothy whispers, trying to ignore how hard he is to listen to her demands. 

“I want you to wear something nice and comfortable for me tomorrow. No tight jeans like last time. And second, I don’t want you to make yourself cum until I see you tomorrow night. You can touch yourself if you want, but you can’t cum, boy. I want you to try and control yourself for me. Do you think you can do that for Miss?” 

Timothy gasps, his cock pulsing in his sweatpants. God, he can do it it’s only a day, right? He really wants to. He wants to please her. 

“Yes, yes, I can do it, Miss.” he says, nodding frantically even though he knows she can't see him.

“Good boy.” She praises, and he whines. “Now, then... about tomorrow night. When are you free?” 

“Um, my shift finishes at 6.” Timothy replies. God, just they're talking about work and he’s still aching in his sweatpants. What’s wrong with him? He doesn’t know how he’s going to last until tomorrow night. 

“Okay, good. I want you to meet me at the club at 8pm, same table as last time, wearing comfortable clothing and I don’t want you to cum until then. Can you do it?” 

“Yes...” Timothy breathes. 

“Yes, what?” She asks. 

“Yes, Miss,” He corrects. 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, Timothy.” She says before hanging up. 

Timothy falls back on the bed, cock aching but a huge smile on his face. She...she wants to see him again. He’s so happy. 

* * *

Timothy didn’t realize how hard it would be to not make himself cum until tomorrow night. He thought it would be easy, considering he’s not a teenager anymore, but somehow the fact that Moxxi’s told him he  _ can’t _ makes him so horny. All the time. 

He wakes up hard, he gets hard in the shower, and he keeps having to force himself not to think about his dick all day at work. He doesn’t get how making people coffee and smoothies all day is somehow not distracting enough, when all he can think of is Moxxi’s sexy body and voice and her tall boots and the way she’s got stuff...in store for him. She’s  _ planned _ something for him. 

Timothy huffs, glad the thick fabric of his apron covers his fourth ill timed erection of the day as he scrubs the smoothie blenders clean behind the counter. He checks the clock over the sink and groans to himself softly. Still 4 hours till his shift is over. 

* * *

By the time Timothy is home from a long, long, day at work, he’s sure he’s going to burst the second Moxxi looks at him tonight. He’s so horny, but he’s also really anxious to get to see her again that he’s nearly pacing a hole in the floor of his living room. His cat sits on the couch, watching him pace like she thinks he’s crazy. 

Fortunately, Jack has work tonight and isn’t here to tease him, beyond a text that reads “Hope mox doesn’t bust ur balls too hard kiddo :P be safeeeee call me if u need help”.

Timothy snorts, shoving his phone back into his pocket and resuming his pacing. He glances at the clock and decides to take the bus this time, so he can just leave already instead of pacing a hole in the living room floor. 

He catches his reflection in the hallway mirror on his way to the door, and he hopes his outfit is “comfortable” enough for Moxxi. He’s curious why he has to wear a soft pair of pants and his favourite yellow hoodie. What will they do together that means he can’t wear anything too tight? 

He pops in his headphones to distract himself from getting too excited on the bus and by the time he’s hopped off the bus to the stop nearest to the club, he’s managed to calm his body pretty well. 

He psychs himself up on the way to the door. He can do this, Moxxi wants him. She’s planned something for him and he doesn’t want to disappoint him. 

This time, the doorman isn’t Wilhelm, but someone who looks familiar. Timothy hands over his ID and suddenly realizes the doorman is Roland from high school and he nearly chokes on his tongue.

Oh god, please don’t remember me, Tim hopes desperately but Roland just looks him up and down and smirks a little. 

“Oh hey, Tim. Fancy seeing you here without your brother attached to your hip. He still getting you into trouble?” 

“Ha Ha...yeah...he had work…I’m uh, just here to see Moxxi,” Timothy says, averting his eyes. 

“ _ Moxxi _ wants to see  _ you _ ?” Roland snorts, though he hands Timothy his ID back when it comes back clean. 

Timothy grabs his ID, shoving it back in his wallet and shrugging nervously. He doesn’t really believe it either, but he really doesn’t want to be out here talking to an awkward high school crush. 

“Um, yeah I guess!” Timothy says, hoping he’ll be allowed in soon. Roland kind of makes him nervous. He’s somehow even meaner and more intimidating looking than in high school, and Tim can’t believe he had a crush on this guy. 

“Alright then, guess she always had weird taste…” Roland shrugs, then opens the door for him, “Well, go on in then!” 

Timothy rushes inside, glad to be past him, and runs a hand through his hair, already feeling a little better when he looks around the club and sees it’s mostly the same as last time. Somehow, looking at everything going on now that he’s done his own research makes everything a bit less nerve wracking. 

He smiles nervously at Maya, who waves at him from the bar, and looks over to the table from last week to see that Moxxi is already leaning against the table, smirking at him. His heart skips and beat and he hurries over, biting his lip. 

When he steps close enough to see her in detail, his knees feel like jelly again as he sees what she’s wearing.

Instead of the red corset dress from last week, she’s dressed in a long sleeved, skin tight purple bodysuit that shows off her thighs with a high cut. She’s unzipped it far enough to expose her generous cleavage, and Tim really wants to kiss the valley between her breasts, they look so good tonight. 

A pair of sheer black stockings go all the way up her thighs, held in place by a set of leather garter straps. And this week, she has on a set of sky-high black heels that make her beautiful legs look even longer. 

Tim is quick to drop to his knees once he gets close enough. She looks amazing and he feels a little unworthy in his loose, comfortable clothing. 

“Hi, sugar, I’m glad you showed up,” she smiles, petting his hair gently. 

He bites back the urge to whine. He loves the feeling of her small hands in his hair. 

“Hi, Miss.” he breathes. 

“I see you followed one of my instructions,” Moxxi says, running a hand down Timothy’s chest through his soft hoodie. “Why don’t we go to the back and see if you followed the other?” 

“Yes, Miss.” Timothy says. 

Moxxi grins, tugging him up by the collar of his hoodie and leading him to the back room. Tim tries to ignore all the looks he feels like he’s getting on the way back there. 

He follows her into the back room, blinking in surprise. The room is nearly the size of his whole apartment, with dark purple walls and warm light. In the back of the room, there’s a sturdily built four poster bed with a matching purple sheets and plenty of pillows. There’s also a huge fancy wooden cabinet with glass doors with various toys on display, from paddles, whips, leashes, dildos, and some other things Tim doesn’t recognize. He also sees a big leather coated bench, something else that he thinks might be a sex swing, and what looks like some sort of padded standee to tie restraints to. Off to the side, there’s a door that looks like it leads to a small bathroom. The whole place is a little overwhelming, there’s so much to look at. 

He pauses, taking it all in with wide eyes. Moxxi smirks at him from where she’s lounging on the bed. 

“Close the door behind you and come here, baby.” She purrs. 

Timothy snaps out of his reverie and nearly stumbles to Moxxi’s side. He tries to kneel again, but she reaches out to stop him and pulls him to sit next to her on the bed first. 

“Not yet, Timothy, I want to talk a little bit first, okay?” 

“Okay, Moxxi,” Tim replies, biting his lip. He’s nervous, but he also feels excitement pooling in his belly that he’s sat here, in a private room with Moxxi instead of at home. He’s kind of proud of himself for having the courage to call her and give this a shot. 

“First, well, I should’ve done this last week, but I want to establish a few simple ground rules, okay, Timmy?” Moxxi asks. 

“Rules?” He asks curiously, blinking at her with mismatched eyes. “Oh, um, like, like safewords and stuff? I did some research!” 

She smiles at him like she’s pleased with him and he feels his heart skip a beat. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to how pretty she is when she smiles at him. 

“Yes, like that. I just want to make sure you can back out if I do something you don’t like, especially because you’re so new at this. Now, I don’t know if you’re going to be playing with anyone else here, but if you do, it’s important to establish safewords with your dom, okay, baby? I should’ve done it last week, and I’d like to apologize that I didn’t. It was stupid of me to assume you’d know what was happening here, just because everyone else did.” Moxxi says seriously. 

“You’re not stupid! Oh, it’s okay! I liked it, um, you don’t have to apologize…” Timothy says in a rush, quick to defend her. 

“Still, Timmy, it was irresponsible of me, I’ve been here long enough to know better. What if you didn’t like it and you didn’t know how to tell me?” Moxxi explains. 

“Well...okay.” Timothy says. He guesses she actually has a point, though he has a hard time imagining what Moxxi could do to him that he wouldn’t like. He just, really likes her. “So, um, should I pick a safeword then? Or is...are the green, yellow, red ones okay? The site I looked at suggested those….and I thought they seemed simple enough to remember...” 

“Those are fine with me,” Moxxi agrees. “You can pick whatever you’re comfortable with and I promise I’ll abide by it, sweetie, even if we’re just doing something simple, like today. And if you ever want to change it, you just let me know at any time.” 

“Okay, those then, please…” Timothy says. 

“Good. Secondly, I want you to know that even if we’re playing here together, it’s okay if you don’t want exclusivity. You can play with other people if you’d like, baby, since you’re still figuring things out. I know I said I’d teach you, but I’m not going to be offended if you’d like to try with someone else.” 

Timothy really can’t imagine doing these things with anyone but Moxxi, but he appreciates the thought. He says as much, and she smiles at him again. 

He blushes nervously, hoping he didn’t come across too desperate, but it’s true. He wants to be honest with her, even if it’s a little embarrassing. 

“Next, I want you to call me  _ Miss _ while we’re in a scene together, but I don’t expect you to say it outside of one. And lastly...when we play together, your cock is in my control, not yours. You ask for  _ my _ permission if you want to cum.” Moxxi continues.

“Okay, Moxxi.” Timothy agrees quickly. That one he has no problem with. He really likes calling her that, if he’s honest with himself. And the second part gets his blood pumping, his cock twitching to life in his pants. 

“That’s good, you’ve been very patient. Now, what I’ll do is make sure you tell you what we’ll be doing  _ before _ we do it, so you can decide if you want it or not. I won’t be offended if you say no. But let’s say you decide half way through you don’t enjoy what we’re doing anymore, then I want you to make sure you use your safeword. I’ll check on you during too, but don’t be afraid to say it if you need to, Timmy. I’ll never be disappointed in you for using your safeword.” 

Timothy nods again. He’s happy Moxxi seems so concerned with his well being. Not that he thought she was untrustworthy, but it makes him feel a bit less nervous about the whole thing. 

“Good. I think that’s everything I wanted to say,” Moxxi says, patting him on the thigh fondly. “Do you have any questions for me before we get started, Timothy?” 

He shivers at her touch. “No, Miss.” 

“Good. Now I want you to take off your clothes, fold them, and kneel for me in front of the bed while I tell you what I’m going to do to you tonight, Timothy.” Moxxi purrs, and the way her voice suddenly sounds more authoritative has him scrambling to tug off his hoodie. 

He blushes, carefully folding his hoodie and loose pants before tucking them by the side of the bed, out of the way. He looks down at his boxer briefs, fiddling with the waistband before looking up at her nervously. Does he take these off too? 

“I said take off  _ all  _ of your clothes Timothy. I want to see that big pretty cock again. Do it now.” Moxxi purrs.

Timothy bites his lip hard, tugging down his boxers and adding them to the pile. He sucks in a sharp breath as his half hard cock is exposed to the air, and he quickly folds to his knees before she has to repeat herself. He’s not sure where to put his hands, so he squirms a bit before just settling them at his sides nervously, palms sweaty. 

“There’s a good boy,” she praises, and Timothy has to bite back a gasp as she slowly looks him up and down as if inspecting his body. He feels the burning intensity of her gaze, and when he realizes that she’s still fully clothed while he’s wearing absolutely nothing, it makes him even harder. Suddenly, he’s reminded that he hasn’t been allowed to cum since yesterday all because she told him not to. His cock begins to harden the rest of the way until it’s arching up against his belly desperately. He can’t help it, not when Moxxi’s in the same room with him, her beautiful teal eyes running all over his body like he’s something to be cherished. 

God, she hasn’t even touched him yet, but he feels so warm and sensitive despite the air conditioned temperature of the room. 

“Look at you, all desperate for me and I haven’t even told you what I have in store for you yet, handsome. Does just being in your mistress’s presence make your pretty cock  _ that _ hard, boy? Answer me. ” Moxxi urges.

“Yes, Miss!” Timothy blurts out, his cheeks burning. He’s never had someone talk about his cock like that, as if it’s pretty...but the praise just make him feel even more desperate for her. He finds he likes it, even if it’s a little embarrassing. 

“Good boy. I’m going to go get something for you, stay still and wait here for me,” she purrs. She gets up and walks to the en-suite. He listens to the sound of her using the sink and rummaging around in the cupboards. He likes the sound of her high heels on the tile, and he tries his best not to fidget and stay still for her, even though he’s very curious what she’s up to in there. 

She comes back, the sleeves of her bodysuit rolled up carefully, exposing the pale skin of her arms. She carries a small bowl of water, a couple of soft fluffy towels, some shaving cream, and a new packet of plastic disposable razors. He furrows his brow. He doesn’t have any facial hair, so he wonders what they’re for. Could they be for her? Does she want him to shave her legs, or something? They look pretty smooth to him, but he wouldn’t mind...

She smiles knowingly at him, and sets one of the towels on the floor. 

“I want you to kneel on this towel, baby. Upright, instead of on your thighs like now, and spread your legs a little.” She says. 

Timothy shuffles over to do as she asks. He blinks at her with mismatched eyes as he takes the razor out of the package. 

“I’m going to shave you  _ here _ , Timmy. I like  _ my _ boys nice and neat down there, and it’s going to be less likely to get caught in your hair if I want to use certain toys on you.” Moxxi says, running a lacquered fingernail through the coarse hair along his balls and above his cock. 

He twitches, moaning softly at the touch.  _ Oh _ , he hadn’t been expecting that. He usually keeps the hair down there trimmed, but he’s never actually had it shaved off before. He’s a little nervous about having something so sharp near his balls, even if they are just plastic razors. 

He wonders what it’ll feel like. Then he remembers she called him  _ her _ boy and his cock gives another twitch towards her. 

“How’re you doing, Tim?” Moxxi asks softly, when he doesn’t reply right away. 

“Oh, I’m okay, um, green.” Timothy responds. He’s a little nervous, but he trusts her to do this. He wants to look good for her, after all, and it’s just hair. It’ll grow back. He finds he kind of  _ likes _ the idea of her controlling this, this intimate part of his appearance to suit her needs. 

“Good boy,” Moxxi says, and she reaches for the small towel, dipping it into the bowl of warm water before wringing it out and carefully wiping down the area she wants to shave. Next, she uncaps the shaving cream and starts applying it to the hair on his pubic bone. 

Her small fingers are firm and work confidently, and he bites his lip, unable to help the way his hips twitch a little as she touches him. 

“Well, I can tell you obeyed my no cumming rule,” she laughs as she finishes coating the area in shaving cream. “You’re so  _ excited _ for me already.” 

“A-Ah, I’m, I’m sorry,” he breathes, blushing brightly. God, he really needs to get a hold of himself for being so turned on while all she’s doing is this. 

“Don’t worry,” she purrs. “As long as you don’t cum, I have no problem with it. I think it’s kind of  _ cute _ , how eager this cock is, hmm? Now, just stay still for me, boy. Wouldn’t want to get cut, would we?” 

“No, M-Miss,” he stutters, eyes darting down to the way her ample breasts bounce as she leans forward to carefully move his cock out of the way so she can pass the razor over his skin. He forces himself to stay as still as possible as she carefully shaves the hair around his pubic bone, stopping every once in a while to rinse off the hair she’s removed in the bowl. 

Each pass of the razor feels strangely erotic on his skin, the areas that are cleared of hair feeling tingly and oversensitive as they’re fully exposed to the air of the room. He pants a little. His cock’s softened a bit without stimulation, but somehow he still feels good...warm, and kind of relaxed as she takes care of him. 

“You’re doing so well, keeping so still for me like this,” Moxxi praises as she removes the last bit of hair above his cock. He looks down, surprised at how smooth it looks. 

“Thank you, Miss,” he breathes, smiling at her softly.

He trembles a little as she gets to work on his balls next, her slim fingers deft and careful as she slowly drags the razor across each one. He clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides so he doesn’t reach up and touch her. She’s just...so close, and she’s got such a delicate part of his body in her hands. 

He lets out a shaking breath each time she passes the razor over the thin skin, and soon, she’s finally all done, setting the razor aside. She kneels closer and wipes the area clean gently with the warm towel and he can’t help the way his hips jerk roughly towards her now that the razor is out of the way. 

He gasps as the oozing head of his cock accidentally brushes one of her breasts, leaving a wet smear on the soft skin. 

“Ah, sorry!” Timothy says, quickly pulling his hips back. 

“Ooh, sugar, I said to keep  _ still _ , didn’t I?” She purrs, hand darting forward to lightly swat at his cock. It sways and bounces back and the sudden slap makes him hunch in on himself a little, fists clenching tightly at his side as he resists the urge to grab at himself. 

It hurts, but it ...but it makes his cock throb even harder, too. He looks up at her, mismatched eyes wide in surprise. 

“Oooh, baby, did you  _ like _ that?” Moxxi says, full, red painted lips pulling up into a mischievous smirk. 

“M-Miss…” he moans. He bites his lip, feeling another warm ooze of precum escape the swollen head of his cock and dribble down the length slowly.

“Answer your Mistress, honey. Do you like it when I slap your needy cock around?” She purrs.

Moxxi’s hands dart forward again, quickly slapping the shaft of his cock in the other direction. 

He cries out, the sound embarrassingly high pitched and needy. He nearly pitches forward this time, feeling the muscles in his thighs tremble under the strain of keeping himself upright. 

“Yes, Miss, yes! I like it!” Timothy cries. 

“Good boy,” she chuckles, reaching up to gently pet his thigh. “Now, I want you to make sure you keep yourself shaved for me at home. Do you think you can do that, Timothy?” 

“Yes, I can…” Timothy agrees. He bites his lip, trying to resist thrusting forward against her breast again. He’s so hard. She makes him so hard. 

“That’s good. Now, looks like you’re having a little trouble controlling yourself, Timothy. I thought maybe I’d slap your cock a little, but that just turned you on even more, huh? What am I going to do with you, handsome?” She purrs, leaning down to tap the head of his cock gently and smiling when he whines, his hips shifting forward. 

“Seems to me, we need to work on your control a bit, baby. Can’t have you popping off too early, not when your Mistress still has so much in store for you…” she says. 

Timothy clenches his fists by his sides as she speaks. He wants to control himself, he does, so he stills his hips the best he can, but he can’t help the way his cock throbs, nearly touching his belly.

“Yes, Miss. I’m sorry,” he pants. 

“I have just the thing,” Moxxi purrs, standing upright. Timothy’s eyes follow her eagerly as she walks across the room to the cupboard and digs around in one of the drawers. She comes back a moment later, and opens her hand to reveal a shiny black ring. He blinks curiously; it looks too big for her finger…

“It’s for your cock, Timothy,” Moxxi explains, as if reading his mind. “I’m going to wrap this around you so you have a harder time cumming. What do you think, hmm? Do you need help controlling your cock, sweetheart?”

“Ah! Yes. Please, Miss…” Timothy begs. He feels his cheeks burn, a little embarrassed that he needs this, but it’s a little hot, too. He’s grateful for it too. At least he’ll be less likely to ruin her plans by cumming too early. 

“Okay, good boy,” Moxxi praises, deft hands reaching down to fasten the ring around him. He sighs at the cool metal and the additional pressure, and dares a look down to see. He blushes a little harder at the sight of his cock all locked up for her. 

“Oh, look at that. So pretty. No need to be embarrassed. Your Mistress takes care of you, doesn’t she? I’ll help you control this part of you,” Moxxi coos. “How’s it feel? No pinching or pain, right?” 

“Thank you, Miss. It’s...it’s good, doesn’t hurt.” He breathes. He forces himself not to squirm, excited by the way she’s talking. 

“Good boy,” Moxxi praises, then climbs to her feet. Timothy can’t help the way his eyes follow the lines of her beautiful legs and thighs as she stands above him. 

“Now, let’s see how well  _ other  _ parts of you can perform. I want you to get up and go lie back on the bed, on your back for me. But first, I want you to help me take my shoes off.” 

“Yes, Miss,” he replies. 

She lifts one leg, placing her heeled foot in his lap and grips his shoulder for balance as he kneels in front of her. His hands tremble a little, feeling too big as he carefully grips her ankle and carefully eases the first black shoe off of her foot. He can see through her sheer stockings that her little toenails are painted a glittery purple to match her bodysuit and can’t help the way he squirms a little. He feels a little strange, lusting after her feet of all things. But, she’s…she’s pretty everywhere. 

She giggles, easing her foot down his thigh slowly before switching legs so he can get to work on the next shoe. He carefully helps her out of the next shoe as well, setting it neatly next to the other one. 

“Thank you. Good,” she grins, “Now, to the bed.” 

He stands up to his full height. Without the high heels, she barely reaches his shoulders, but he still feels the easy confidence behind her posture and red, smirking lips. He can’t help the way he stares a little. She’s gorgeous. 

She coos, leaning up on his toes to press a red, lipstick stained kiss to his collarbone teasingly. 

“I said to the bed, baby,” she smirks, as if she could read his mind. 

He walks to the bed. His cock feels heavier, bound like this, and the way it bobs with every step makes his face burn brighter.

He climbs onto the bed and quickly rolls onto his back, feeling her intense teal gaze on him as he positions himself. He feels a little vulnerable, on his back completely naked with his hard, bound cock pressed against his belly and he fights the urge to squirm nervously as she approaches him. 

She climbs up onto the bed, straddling his hips with ease. She runs one manicured hand down the hair of his chest and he can’t help the moan that escapes him. His hands automatically go to her tiny waist as if on autopilot but she tsks at him.

“Ah Ah Ah…” she purrs, “Hands above your head, sugar.” 

“Sorry, Miss.” Timothy sighs, lifting his hands away. 

“You’re so obedient, and polite too,” she smiles. She leans forward a little, and Timothy sucks in a desperate breath as she slowly rubs the hot mound of her pussy against the swollen line of his cock. 

Fuck, fuck, he really wants to be inside her. He bites his lip, trying to hold himself still as she applies more pressure and grinds against him a couple more times. 

“M-Miss, o-oh! Please, please can I?” He can’t help but to beg as he starts to feel the warm sticky wetness from her sex soak through the thin fabric of her bodysuit as she presses herself against his cock. Oh fuck, oh god, he just wants her to slide the bodysuit to the side so he can just bury his cock deep inside of her. He’s been imagining this all week, laying underneath her as she rides his cock to oblivion. 

“Can you what?” She giggles, both hands on his chest as she continues to work her hips above him. 

He grips the fabric of the sheets above him, desperately trying to still his hips but he can’t help the way they jerk upwards a couple of times. 

“Fuck, please, can I, inside of you, please,” he begs, eyes nearly watering at how badly he wants it. 

“Oh, you think you deserve my pussy yet? You’re so cute, Timothy.” She coos, and he groans in dismay when she stills her hips above him. Fuck, he’s so hard for her. 

“I said we’d see how good you were with  _ other  _ parts of your body now, Timothy. It’s not all about your pretty cock, you know,” she teases, slowly easing her way up his body until she’s straddling his head. 

“Oh, Miss, yes please,” He whines eagerly, and, oh, yes, he can’t find himself too disappointed when he realizes what’s going to happen next. He’s been fantasizing about this all week too, after all. 

She giggles. “Look at you, so eager. Now it’s time to get to work, baby. Put that mouth to work, Timmy. You can use your hands too, this time,” she orders. 

Timothy quickly reaches up, hands gentle as he carefully eases her the fabric of her bodysuit to the side, biting back a moan when her swollen pussy lips are exposed to the air, a clear string of her slick slowly dripping onto his hand as he carefully spreads the swollen lips of her labia with his fingers. He can’t believe only a tiny scrap of purple fabric was covering her this whole time. The thought makes him squirm beneath her eagerly. God, he wants to taste her so badly. 

His mouth waters at the sight and the smell of her arousal. She’s just as beautiful down here as everywhere else, her tuft of brown pubic hair kept neatly trimmed and it makes his cock throb painfully in the confines of the cock ring. 

“Mm, come on, Timothy,” she coos. 

He feels her hands slide into his hair and pull him towards her pussy and he gets the message, free hand gripping her thigh as he slowly licks her folds, gentle at first to get an idea what she likes. He’s not been with that many partners, but he’s always liked performing oral on them, so he feels pretty confident he can do a good job here. He really wants to make her feel good. 

She moans softly, and he spreads her pussy lips a little more with his right hand as he gets to work, increasing the pressure of his tongue the hood of her clit until she groans, shoving herself down onto his face eagerly. 

“Mm, like that, good boy,” she huffs, and he redoubles his efforts to please her, bolstered by her praise and the way she’s getting even wetter under his tongue. He groans eagerly so she can feel the vibrations against her as his tongue darts downwards to lick at her entrance too, swallowing her taste eagerly. 

“Timothy,” she breathes, grinding her clit down against his nose as he jabs his tongue inside of her, left hand sliding from where his fingers had been gripping the plush skin of her thigh to gently massage around his tongue. He pants eagerly as she gasps, more of her slick dripping down against his chin. He’s sure he’s a mess right now, her slick and his saliva dripping down his chin but he can’t bring himself to care, not when she’s gasping above him like this as she uses his mouth for her own pleasure. 

He hums, easing his tongue out of her to he can slide two of his fingers inside of her instead, and he nearly lets his eyes shut when he feels her wet insides clench his finger like a vice. God, he can only imagine how good she’d feel around his cock. He works his fingers inside of her, working them around until she suddenly gasps and he knows he’s found the right spot. He furrows his brow, concentrating on crooking his fingers into where she needs it most as his tongue works eagerly against the hood of her swollen clit. 

She starts gasping louder, hips jerking down against his mouth and fingers as he starts to speed up the intensity of his movements. 

“Ah, yes, there!  _ Harder _ ,” she demands, tightening the grip on his head, pulling him as close as she can as she works her hips into his ministrations. He gasps desperately underneath her, his own cock throbbing as he hears the wet sounds of her pussy squeezing around his thrusting fingers. God, she’s  _ amazing _ . 

He worries he’s being too rough as he works his fingers against her g-spot even harder, but she only cries out, feeling impossibly wetter around his crooking fingers and her plush thighs beginning to quiver around his head as he massages that spot within her. 

He desperately sucks in as much air has he can as she just works her hips down against his head desperately as she starts to near her peak. Fuck, this is so hot. He would die happy between her thighs if he could. He really wants to make her cum for him. 

“Ah!! Miss is going to cum all over your face, boy.” she coos between her gasps, and he just moans eagerly in response as he works his nearly cramping fingers deep inside of her, tongue working firmly against her clit to get her there. 

The sound she makes when she reaches her peak is music to Timothy’s ears as she shouts. Her beautiful eyes slam shut as she reaches orgasm, pussy squeezing his fingers in a series of wet, desperate pulses that make her thighs shake around his head. He works her through it until she pushes his head away, too sensitive for him to continue. 

Timothy can’t help the way he smiles when he looks up from between her thighs and sees her pleased expression. It fills him with warmth that he could make her feel so good. 

“T-Thank you, Miss,” he pants, chin slick with her fluids. He slides his hands back up around his head and she smiles down at him approvingly. 

“Ooh, what a polite boy I have,” she purrs, shifting away from his face to her previous position of straddling his hips. She leans down to press another lipstick red kiss to his cheek. 

“And so good with his mouth too,” she praises.

He grins at her bashfully. He’s so glad he did a good job for her. 

“Well, what do you say we give you a little reward, Timothy? I think you’ve been good tonight, controlling yourself, wearing your cock ring, making Miss cum with that pretty mouth. What do you think?” She coos. 

“A-Ah,” he whines eagerly as she reaches between his legs to give his bound cock a firm stroke. Now that he’s done eating her out, it feels like his ignored cock is throbbing in full force to the renewed stimulation. He’s so hard he’s sure if she took off the ring he’d burst in seconds. 

“What was that? Look at this cock, didn’t even flag one bit. Did you like that, my pussy on your face?” She urged, stroking him a little faster. 

“Ah, Ah, Miss! Yes yes I love it! Please,  _ please _ I want to cum for you please…” he pants, already so desperate that he easily devolves into begging. He grips the bedsheets above his head so hard he’s worried he might tear them. 

She’s just stroking him but it feels  _ amazing _ , his cock pulsing under the ring. The pressure is nearly overwhelming, and he can’t help the way his hips bounce up into her fist. He’s too desperate to control it anymore. He can’t wait. He can’t wait he needs to cum, he needs it,  _ oh god _ . 

“Ah, Miss!” Timothy whimpers, cheeks burning at the sound of his own voice, high and shaky. “I’m, I’m so,  _ please _ !” 

“Alright, baby,” she coos. “I guess I can let you free, you’ve been so good…and you look so pretty this strung out for me.” 

Moxxi smirks, deft fingers sliding to unlatch the cock ring and he slides his eyes shut, trying to control his orgasm as his cock is freed. He didn’t ask, he didn’t ask, she needs to tell him when…

“Please please…” he whines, but she seems to understand what he’s begging for because she just tightens her grip on his cock and strokes him faster. 

“Yes. You can cum, good boy, cum for me….” Moxxi urges.

Timothy arches his hips, shoving his cock into the tight squeeze of her fist as he  _ finally _ reaches his peak. He feels his vision blur with relieved tears as his sensitive cock pulses several long stripes of cum all over his heaving belly and chest. 

“Thank, thank you, thank you…” he babbles as his eyes roll back, back arching and hips squirming through the rest of his orgasm. God, he doesn’t think he’s ever cum this long before.

When he finally collapses back on the bed, panting, he opens his eyes to see her smiling down at him. Moxxi cups his cheek, thumb stroking through the mess of tears and slick on his face and giggles. 

“Oh, messy boy. But you did so well for me,” she coos, and he can’t help the way he smiles back through the endorphine-fueled, syrupy haze of his mind. He feels so good, she’s so beautiful…

They sit there a while, Moxxi petting him gently and telling him he did well and Timothy drifts a little, comfortable and well-fucked. 

Moxxi sits up, climbing off the the and pads on bare feet over to the mini fridge by the door to grab some bottled water and a warm moist towel from the en-suite. She carefully wipes of his face, then she brings the warm towel down to slowly wipe off his chest, stomach, and sensitive, soft cock.

She giggles as he shivers and twitches at the touch, setting the towel aside and grinning at him. 

“Okay, big boy, sit up and have some water,” she says, and he slowly sits up, nearly swallowing down the bottle in one go. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until now. 

“Carefully,” she chides, and he blushes, forcing himself to slow down. 

“Sorry, Moxxi,” he pants as he sets the bottle onto the side table. 

“It’s okay, sugar. You did really well today, Timothy.” Moxxi says, as she settles next to him on the bed. 

Timothy ducks his head, smiling. “I, um. I had a great time.” 

“Me too. I’d like to see you again,” Moxxi purrs. 

“Uh, really? I mean, yes, I’d like that too!” Timothy babbles. He still can’t believe she’s willing to see more of him, but it makes him really happy. 

“Yes, baby.” She says, amused. “Why don’t you give me another call next time you’re free, okay?” 

She gets up, carefully rearranging her clothing and straightening her stockings. 

He scrambles to his feet. 

“Oh, can I help you with that?” Timothy asks after he steps into his loose sweatpants. He’s grateful for the soft fabric against his sore, sensitive newly shaved groin. 

She smiles, amused. “You’re still a good, polite boy, even outside of a scene, huh?” 

He blushes, bringing her shoes over and crouching to help her into them carefully. 

“Well, I, who wouldn’t want to help such a b-beautiful woman?” He tries, blinking up at her. God, he’s terrible at flirting. 

Moxxi just giggles, checking her reflection in the mirror one last time. She grabs her purse off the dresser, carefully reapplying her lipstick. 

“Very cute, Jack teach you that one?” She smirks, leaning in to press a lipstick stained kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you next time, sugar.” 

Timothy can’t even bring himself to wash it off, no matter the looks he gets on the bus all the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings:  
> Jack is an idiot and doesn't properly warn Tim that they're going to a sex club, so he's not exactly prepared for the type of play he and Moxxi get into. 
> 
> He agrees to it and she does check on him during, but they don't properly discuss it before getting into it, on the assumption that everyone in this club is already well versed in kink play (which Tim is obviously not) 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll probably write some more, since I'd like to explore some other things between them!
> 
> Comment below if you liked it! :D


End file.
